


Tiberius (Minotaur)

by NalaNox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Job, Cunnilingus, F/M, Heavy Swearing, Het, Light Dom/sub, Light Voice Kink, Light plot, OkCryptid, One Night Stand, PWP ish, Rebound Sex, Sex, Smoking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: A horrible break up has placed you in a dark place, you open up your app and flick through everyone coming up on your phone.As you accept everyone, finally someone messages you.  A giant Minotaur named Tiberius. This is your night with him.





	Tiberius (Minotaur)

 

 

 

A cigarette hung from you lips. The unfamiliar ashy taste fills your mouth and lungs. The smell flows around you just as the smoke does. 

Fuck them.

You did up your profile on OkCryptid, flicking through every monster that appears on the app, not caring what or who.

“Yes, yes, yes,” you mumble repeatedly to yourself. Friday night was upon you, the girls from work asked you out, Bethany tried her hardest to get you out but to no avail. You didn’t want a girls night out.

7 years and nothing to show for it but a broken heart.

Cunt.

Cheated and fucked off with a different woman. No signs of dismay in the relationship, and then he just leaves with a text message. You broke your phone after reading it. 

A ding brought you out of your thoughts, a match finally appeared. 

“Finally,” you murmur to yourself.  

You looked over the profile, a Minotaur, large and handsome. Probably a rough fuck, just what you need.

Taking a swig of your alcohol, a light burn fell down your throat, you moved to your messages. 

“New Message from Tiberius”

T:“Looking for a good time”

You scoff but a smile forms on your lips. You opened the chat box and moved to the keyboard. 

Y: “Something like that”

Y: “Are you offering?”

You heard a ding less than a minute later, raising your eyebrow you mumble to yourself, “someone’s excited.” 

T: “Baby, I’m offering you a wild ride.”

Maybe it was the alcohol speaking, but you could imagine a deep voice saying “baby” into your ear as he rocked you hard against your bed. 

Y: “You have me convinced”

He messaged a time and place tonight that suited the both you. You both agreed to meet at your house. You dressed yourself up pretty, a tight dress, matching underwear, and hair curled into loose locks. Pouring yourself a shot of the nice whiskey, you downed that, and then pouring a glass of the nice white wine you saved for the engagement party.

You heard a knock at the door and you stomach lunged into your throat. 

Using every piece of courage, liquid and not. You opened the door and smiled at your newest companion. 

He was massive, 8 foot tall, his horns stood up at least another half foot, he was wearing this dark blue suit and white top that complimented his dark brown fur, his green eyes piercing. He wore multiple golden earrings along his ear, his horns adorned with golden plating along the tips.

“Woah,” you whispered. 

He moved forward with out saying anything, and you couldn’t help but feel helpless and tiny against this monster of a man. 

“I feel like you could be saying more of that,” his voice vibrated through you, it was deeper than you would have ever thought and softer than velvet.

Just his voice made everything feel so much more alive. It sobered you up quickly but created a new kind of drunkenness.

His hands were flush against your waist, grabbing with his massive hands. He leaned his face down to your level.

“You smell beautiful, with a touch of alcohol.” He growled

You could orgasm with just his voice alone.

“Oh, ah,” you stumbled coming out of the hypnotic state, “w-would you like some?” 

You turned out of his grip and he waited for a moment, and you could feel his stare crossing your body. You turned and looked, his smile smug.

“Are you coming?”

His smile widened and you rolled your eyes, “of course.” 

He followed close behind, you could feel him take in your scent. 

You walked into your open kitchen.

“What’s your poison?” Your voice dark. 

He huffed a laugh, “you could be,” his large hand wrapped around your waist. His nose straight to the nape of your neck.

His other hand groped along your back and played with zipper that rested against your spine. 

“So impatient,” you felt your stomach tighten and your breath hitch in the slightest. Trying to keep your cool was becoming harder. 

You turn and face your minotaur lover. 

“When you smell so ready for this cock of mine,” he chuckled darkly, “I can’t help but not fuck around.” 

You kissed his bovine mouth, the large ring around his nose pressing hard against your face. 

“Show me your bed,” he growled, “before I take you on the counter.”

He grasped harder, you could feel the red marks and light bruises he would leave on you. It had you excited.

You rolled out of his grip and pulled him down the hall, taking a quick left you entered your large bedroom, with your equally as large bed. 

He grabbed you roughly, mashing his lips against yours. You felt his hand reach into your dress, grabbing at your bare hips. He picked you up and placed you on the bed. 

“Have you planned this all along?” He deep voice hit you like a wave, “this bed could fit 3 minotaurs.”

He moved your dress above your hips. You felt paralysed 

“Fucking hell,” he admired your covered sex, he pressed his nose against your nether lips, “so fucking intoxicating.”

You bit your lip and tried not to grind against his face. His heated breath hitting you right where you wanted it.

“Now, now, little slut, be patient, I will make sure you forget your name.” He grunted. He grabbed your undies with his teeth and ripped them off of you. 

“They were my favourite pair,” you complained. 

He just laughed and dragged his large tongue along your folds. Your mind blanked and your vision turned into a tunnel, his dark eyes just watching as he lazily licked. Your eyebrows knitted together

“Taste better than you smell,” he mumbled to himself. 

You moaned quietly, and lifted your hips, you wanted more. 

His hand trailed up your stomach and reached your breast, you could feel the callouses on his palm and finger tips. The other arm wrapped around your thigh and pressing against your pelvis to keep you down. 

Your hand reached the top of his head and you grabbed through his long dark hair. His eyes glazed over and his licking became more aggressive his teeth gazing over your clit ever so gently. His tongue reached inside of you and around you. You hips automatically bucked but could barely move with the strong grip he had on your pelvis.

“I want to taste your cum,” he spoke harshly, his voice vibrated through you, “I want to hear you.” 

Your moans became louder, you’ve lost all sense of yourself. You could feel the coil tightening within you, your toes curled and you cried loudly. You could feel the vibrations of his voice but no sound came to your ears. 

You looked down and Tiberius just stared at your face, you felt your entire body tense and the most satisfying wave came over you. You fell backwards and grasped onto anything you can hold as his tongue rocked your entire body. 

“Mmm, that’s it little slut, give it to me.” He licked over your slit, cleaning every drop, he was gentle though, allowing you to ride your orgasm without overstimulating you. 

You breathe out heavily, trying to catch your breath and you laugh. The euphoria of your orgasm helping forget everything that has happened in the last week. You couldn’t remember a time where you had been so satisfied, yet it had you craving for more. 

The giant minotaur removed himself from his place between your legs and began to remove his clothing. You leaned on your elbows and watched. 

He smirked towards you and gave show of his removal of clothing. 

His jacket came off first, sliding down his arms and landing in nice pile on the floor. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, revealing his muscular chest, his long hair reached over his dark skin along his chest. The dark hair trailed down his body to a nice line towards the area that made you bite you lip. You could see his bulge pressing against his seams. 

“Fuck,” you whisper, he raised an eyebrow and followed your eyes to his cock. 

“Oh baby, you don’t know what you about to get.” 

He dropped the white shirt to the ground and his hands flicked the button of his pants off, his zipper automatically undid as his bulge pushed out from his pants standing proudly. 

His pants slipped off his legs and landed by his feet, with a quick step his pants were on the floor. He then pushed his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear. Black boxer briefs that clung nicely to his thick thighs, that looked like it could crush a man between them.

He pushed his underwear down agonisingly slow, teasing of whats to come, his bush seemed nice trimmed and his dark  cock bounced out. Your mouth watered at the flared tip and the thickness.

“Like what you see?” He teasingly said.

You nodded just staring at it, it was a beast of it’s own. You tore your eyes away and watched his face. 

“Take off your clothes,” he demanded and you complied. You took off the dress than was raised above your hips and looked hazily at Tiberius, now naked and exposed. 

He smiled, and crawled towards you. He placed himself on top of you, and brought his lips crashing onto yours, you kissed passionately and deeply, his tongue entered your mouth and you could still taste yourself on him. 

He placed himself between your legs and his flared tip nudged itself between your lips. He began to rut against you, not entering but rubbing his length through your lips. 

You moaned at the friction, craving the feeling of having something within you, to reach that peak once again. 

The thoughts of the past come crashing down, his name on your lips, you bit your tongue and focused everything on the now. 

He grunted as you became more desperate, you lifted your hips in hopes of penetration. He pulled away and looked into your eyes with a sense of intimacy, you quickly averted your eyes to his chest and stomach. Your hands following suit. 

You caressed his body with a soft touch, his muscle spasmed underneath your touch. His breathing became heavy. His flared tip was resting on your lower stomach, you reached down and began to play with it. 

“Now, now,” he said breathlessly, “no need to rush things.” Though he did nothing to stop your ministrations. 

“I’ll be gentle,” you said, and you were. Your touch was soft, not enough to give him the friction needed to get off, but enough of a tease. 

His hips began to move into your hand, the other hand went down to meet it, your fingers playing with the pre-cum and moving it around his tip. You looked up at him, and brought one of your hands to your mouth. 

“Fuck,” he growled out, he was salty, but not unpleasant. 

You licked between your fingers as his thrusts became more desperate in your other hand. You were wet and you could hear it, his eyes hazed over and he moved in an angle that pressed his tip to your entrance. 

Your breath hitched at the contact, the promise of penetration coming ever so close. 

“Please,” you whimpered. 

You watched his jaw flex.

“What?” He voice soft.

“Please,” you spoke with a cracked voice, “fuck me.” 

His cock slid into you, you cried out, the thickness made you stretch painfully. You gritted your teeth, he held extremely still, taking deep breaths. You could feel yourself flutter around his width. Everything then began to relax, the pain slowly subsided. 

“Jesus,” you chuckled, he looked over you with concern, “I’m okay,” you reassured and began to rock your hips against just a little along the small amount of length within you. 

He moved in just a little bit more, and you cried out. The pain was now mixed with pleasure, you continued to rock your hips just a little. Every moment a small amount of him slipped further into you.

Eventually, he hilted himself within. The breath that you didn’t notice he was holding was released.

“I can’t believe that you fit it all in me,” you look astounded at the hair that now covered your pelvis. 

He chuckled darkly, “yeah,” he thrust just a little and you moaned loudly, “I think I should make you forget your name again.” 

“Again?” Your eyes peered into Tiberius’s dark ones.

You saw a smirk appear on that face as he slowly began to pump in and out of you, the drag of his tip along your walls to your entrance and then right back to being hilted within you, you grabbed onto the pillow beside your head and his arm. 

His nose placed itself right by your neck, his teeth grazing along it. His nibbles it as he slowly drags himself through you. 

Each thrust brings another, each just a little faster and a little harder. Your walls throb in pain and pleasure, and your nails dig into his skin. 

It felt like purr, his body vibrating as he fucked you. It added to the pleasure, you placed your face in the hair beside your head and you could smell the fresh scent of mint and other herbs. It was soft like silk, you moved your hand from the pillow into his hair and threaded your fingers through it. It was amazingly soft, you thought you could get used to this, but the thoughts shook themselves from you as you felt his cock pound into you. 

His hands grasped at every inch of you, trying to hold you in place as his powerful hips began to roughly fuck you. 

Your eyes roll and you lose yourself in the pleasure once more, your hips began to move on their own, in time with his thrusts, a dance where he is the lead. 

You hold onto him for dear life and cry out at every thrust. 

“That’s right my slut, enjoy my cock,” he thrust himself within you at every syllable, his voice vibrated through you to your core, his words like honey. You could smell his sweat building and your own. 

He removed himself from you and you groaned in protest trying to remain on him. 

He just laughed and pulled you softly from the bed, he picked up your loose body and sat down with you on his lap. His wet hard cock pointing into your side. He turned you towards him and placed you gently back on his cock, your legs are spread wider to allow a deeper thrust. 

It was uncomfortable, but he raised you by your ass with his strong hand. The angle relieving the feeling just a moment. 

He placed his lips against yours, the slow kissing was in time with the fucking he was giving you. You leaned your hands on his chest as he lifted you and placed you down. 

Your soft moans against him seemed to stir him on. He began to place you down faster, you felt like a doll against him, a sex toy, and you loved it. You wanted to be used for his pleasure, as long as you could reach your own.

He moved the angle just a little and began to hit you in that sweet spot. You yelped at the sudden pleasure, muffled against his lips. You felt him smile against you. 

His tongue entered your mouth again, and he began to move you faster against him, never missing that spot.

The coil within you was tightening at every thrust, your voice was muffled by his kisses but nothing could stop the neighbours hearing now. 

Your hands landed on his shoulders holding on for dear life. You were saying something, pleading something. 

And then it burst, your body began to spasm, your toes curled and your nails dug into his skin, your mind blanked, only thinking of your pleasure as it washed through you. 

Tiberius removed himself from you and laid you down on the bed gently. You felt his calloused hand caress your back and hair as you fell from your high. 

You blinked lazily and looked over Tiberius as he laid beside you, his cock still hard. 

“You haven’t,” you croaked out.

He smiled and shook his head, you frowned and sat up swaying slightly, he softly held you right as you sat on your knees.

You quickly lifted your hair from your face and tied into a quick bun. He looked at you with a raised eyebrow. 

His hand rested on your back as you lean towards his cock. 

He sucks in a quick breath as your tongue licks around his flared tip, your hands wrap around his width, the taste of you still lingers, and his smell is so much stronger. Sweaty and musky. It helped wake up your mind, yet your body still lagged. 

You took it slow at first, a long lick around the tip a little lick along the shaft, but your hands mostly worked that. 

His hand slid from your back and onto the top of your head, he groaned as you took his tip into your mouth. You teased licking around his tip while in your mouth and swallowing him by an inch. You felt him grasp onto your hair tightly, you smiled.

With renewed vigour, you took him deeper, almost chocking on it. He growled as you took him, you pulled up to breath, he pushed your head as you went down. Your hands wrung around his shaft pumping in time to the bobbing of your head, every so often you would go deeper than before. 

Hearing the noises coming from Tiberius’s mouth made the whole experience so pleasurable. Something you had never experienced before. You wished to please him with everything you had. 

He grabbed you harder, “I’m going to.”

You moaned around him and it stopped him mid-sentence, and he thrust up into your throat. You gagged only slightly as he came in your mouth. 

You swallowed what he gave to you and continued to lick around his head as it released itself into your mouth. He moaned loudly as you continued, the stimulation getting the better of his control. He spasmed and chuckled as you removed your mouth from him. 

Your body had gained it’s strength back and you looked at him with a smile, and he looked lazily over you. He grabbed you by your side and pulled you onto his chest. You laid your head against it, you could hear his heart pounding hard against his ribcage. 

The rhythm slowly lulling you, your eyes closed, and you felt sleep take you over. 

 

* * *

 

You rolled about in your sleep, you looked over to your alarm clock. You sighed as it was far too early. 

A cool breeze waved through the room and you realised you were naked, with nothing but a sheet over your lower half. 

“Good morning,” the deep voice from behind you made you jump. 

You cringed, expecting the awkwardness of one night stand, you rolled over and placed a tired smile on your face. 

“Hey,” you replied. The topless minotaur looked at you softly.

“I’ve got to go, but I’ve left my number in case you wish to forget again. I had fun.” He gently smiled and squeezed your shoulder.

You face flushed and the smile wiped off your face. You wondered about what you could have said, was it in the moment. You tried searching your memories, but anything could have happened while you were in the middle or cumming. 

He chuckled, “don’t worry, we both have something to forget,” it didn’t seem to calm your nerves, “you didn’t say anything strange, no wrong names or anything,” he laughed. 

You sighed out relief, “okay cool, well I’ll keep it in mind.” You smiled at the thought of calling him back for a round 2. 

He gave you a kiss on your forehead and left the apartment. 

The silence was deafening, you looked over the piece of paper that he wrote his number and name. His writing was barely legible, but you got it. You entered it in your phone and laughed at yourself. 

It’s going to be hard to walk to work today.

 


End file.
